Opportunity Knocks
by IlVeroAmore
Summary: What if Jack and Phryne had found a different way to resolve their differences after the events of "Blood at the Wheel" Season 2 episode 7 ?
1. Chapter 1

_This is how I would have liked the estrangement between Jack and Phryne to have been resolved. _

_Okay, my first foray into adult writing. Be warned, chapter 2 will definitely be for adult eyes only. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opportunity Knocks<strong>_

Mr Butler cleared his throat and repeated his question, this time a bit louder. "Is there anything else you require before I retire for the night, Miss?"

Phryne was a hundred miles away. She sat in the parlour, a half-played game of draughts laid out in front of her, an untouched glass of scotch in her hands. She seemed more intent on swirling it than drinking it.

As he moved into her line of sight, she roused herself from her contemplation.

"What? Sorry Mr Butler. Was there something you wanted?" she asked, completely unaware of his earlier question.

Mr Butler smiled down at her. "You know, when I was younger, I was quite the expert" he said, nodding at the board in front of her. "Would you like a game? Keep your mind off what's bothering you."

Phryne, shrugged. Either way it didn't matter. Jack was what she wanted and that had been taken away from her. At this point she didn't think she'd care if she never saw another draughts board in her life. Yet Mr Butler was setting up the pieces, expecting a game. What could it hurt? she thought idly.

Mr Butler watched her carefully. He knew exactly what was bothering her. He had hoped she would come to her senses of her own accord but it appeared it wasn't to be. She needed a gentle push in the right direction.

As he took his place opposite her, Mr B looked engrossed in determining his first move. "You know Miss Fisher, I quite miss having the Inspector come around to join you", he began innocently enough.

Phryne stared blankly at the board. "I do too, Mr Butler", she replied sadly, "I do too".

"Do you think he'll return soon?" he asked, knowing full well the situation between the two of them made that seem highly unlikely.

"I doubt it, Mr Butler" Phryne answered softly.

He waited until she looked at him, then he held her eye. "That's a shame" was all he said, relying upon his eyes to deliver his message.

Unshed tears made her eyes bright. As he'd intended, Mr Butler had pushed a button and the vulnerable Phryne made an appearance from behind the confident façade. "I miss him, Mr B. I need him".

At this last comment, she seemed to bristle. "But that's ridiculous! I swore I'd never need anybody, let alone a man".

"There comes a point in everybody's life when we all need someone," he replied gently. "Wisdom is knowing that time and taking the opportunity it presents"

Phryne was still. Her eyes held his. He held his breath. Had he pushed too hard? Would she stubbornly refuse to see what was obvious to everybody else?

"Do we?" she breathed. She looked at him. He felt as if she was asking his permission.

"Yes Miss Fisher, we do." He left unsaid the knowledge that the Inspector was Phryne's someone. She was a smart woman. She would accept what needed to be done. Of that he had no doubt.

With a shake of her bobbed hair, she seemed to make a decision. Phryne rose, a glint in her eye. "Mr Butler, get me my car. I have something I need to attend to".

"Certainly, Miss Fisher", he replied. The Phryne of old was back and Mr Butler smiled as he hurried to ready the car. The Inspector didn't know what he was in for, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he would find a way to handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Easy to imagine, not easy to write and it is probably quite tame, but nonetheless, for mature audiences only. I just hope I've remained true to Jack and Phryne's characters amidst the steam._

* * *

><p>The loud knocking on the door roused Jack from his half sleep. He'd had a bath and had only thrown his trousers back on. Struggling to clear his head as the banging continued, he wondered what crime would pull him from his self-imposed misery. Rising from the chair he headed to the door, lifting one brace over his shoulder, the other he left hanging by his side. "Righto, Righto", he ground out as he moved to the door.<p>

It was flung open virtually as soon as he unlatched it and the object of his misery launched itself through the door at him.

"Jack. This is ridiculous!"

If she showed any awareness of his state of undress she didn't show it. Jack sighed and closed the door behind her. His brain wasn't so hazy that he couldn't identify that she was livid.

"What?" he asked resignedly.

"This," she repeated stubbornly.

Jack rubbed a hand over his brow and tried again "If you're referring to the forced distance I've put between us, then, no, I don't think it's ridiculous. I can't keep putting myself in situations where you abuse our relationship." He looked at her evenly.

"It hurts too much" he added quietly.

Phryne looked at him. He could almost see the fight go out of her. The realisation that she wouldn't be able to manipulate him the way she did other men.

"But it hurts Jack. I miss you. I want you. I need you. If you're half as miserable as I am…" She trailed off.

"I need you, Jack" she repeated, her eyes pleading with him. "Please-it scares me to need somebody. I'm not used to it. I'm terrified".

She barely breathed the last words but Jack heard them. The thought that Phryne was as scared of this as he was convinced him to follow his instincts and every instinct in his body told him that the right thing to do was to be with her.

Before he could think better of it, Jack closed the distance between them and took her in his arms.

It took Phryne a while to register what was happening. One minute she was pleading with him, the next he had her in his arms and was kissing her like his life depended on it. Phryne's senses heightened. She could feel every detail of the hard wood against her back where Jack had pushed her up against the door. The clock kept time in the hall, telling her that time hadn't stopped even though she felt it had. Then slowly everything faded away to be replaced completely with Jack. His tongue duelled with hers, both of them desperate with need. She could feel his heartbeat under her hands, smell the lavender soap he'd recently bathed in. Feel the rough woollen texture of his trousers, could feel what lay beneath.

Jack dropped his hands to her backside and began to lift. Instinctively Phryne straddled her legs around his waist. Their mouths never left one another. There was no way he was wasting time going to the bedroom. Without skipping a beat, Jack carried her over to the lounge. He was acting on instinct now. No sign of the detective remained, thrust aside as he finally had what he wanted in his arms. He dropped her gently against the back of the lounge. Reluctantly he pulled his mouth away from hers as his fingers flew to his trousers, desperate to remove any last barrier between them.

Phryne looked at him with unabashed lust in her eyes. He'd never thought he'd see that look on her lovely face. He decided that it had been worth all the pain the last few days had brought.

Phryne's fingers fumbled as she struggled to get her clothes off. All the while her eyes never left Jack's physique. She hadn't realised he'd be as muscular as he was. Not an ounce of excess flesh on his torso anywhere. Her eyes greedily devoured him as he stood naked before her. A moment's hesitation gripped him as he stood over her watching her.

Phryne was having none of that. "Jack" was all she said, but she managed to convey all the desire and longing that had been building between them since they first met. He needed no further encouragement and he lowered his frame to hers. Phryne could almost feel the electricity between them as their skin collided. She sighed, content and the contentment surprised her but she forced the thought from her mind. There'd be time enough afterwards to look deeper into her thoughts and emotions; right now all she wanted was Jack.

Both of them were too aroused for foreplay, Jack slid into her and felt her warmth enfold him. They moved in unison in an age old dance, together as one as they had never been before. Jack kissed her, Phryne kissed him back. Neither could tell where one finished and the other began.

At first he kept his rhythm slow and deliberate but they could feel the tension building. Phryne couldn't stand it any longer. "Jack. Please Jack!" she begged. Jack had held back as long as he could, but her begging sent him over the edge. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. He wanted to see her. Watch her lose control. He wanted to relish the control he found he had over her. The control she had over him. He gradually quickened his pace, thrusting deeply into her. Her eyes never left his. Together they went over the edge.

Their breathing and the ticking of the Grandfather clock in the hall were the only sounds that broke the silence. Gradually Phryne became aware of both. Jack lay beside her, his head resting against her shoulder; his thumb tracing delicate circles over her breast. She couldn't say how long they stayed there for.

Eventually Jack rose. Without a word he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her effortlessly into his bedroom. Almost reverently he placed her on the bed and lay beside her. Still nothing was said. She wanted it that way she thought. Words too often got in the way. This way there was no mistaking their feelings.

Gently Jack began to kiss her. His hands caressed her and awakened the need within her again. Phryne hungrily kissed him back. Who'd have thought the careful inspector would turn out to be such an expert lover. And expert he was. His hands and mouth were doing things to her that left Phryne aching with need. 'Enough' she thought and she expertly pushed him onto his back on the bed and straddled him, her hands holding his arms above his head. She looked down at him and the realisation that this man could quite possibly satisfy her for a very long time was uppermost in her mind.

Still they said nothing to each other. But Jack knew from the look in her eyes that it was her turn to be in control. He didn't think it was possible but he grew even harder with the anticipation of what she may do to him. With a devilish grin that he knew so well, Phryne flicked her hair and began to wiggle her bottom down over Jack's legs. He knew what she intended and he sighed and lay back ready to enjoy the delights of Phryne's warm, sweet mouth upon him. She didn't disappoint. When he thought he was at the point of exploding, Phryne lifted her head and caught his eye. Making sure he was watching she slowly licked her lips, leaving him in no doubt that she had enjoyed every minute as he had.

Determined to turn the tables, Jack deftly flipped her off him and onto her back. He lowered his head and started kissing her neck, slowly moving down her body. She arched towards him with an aching need as he moved down past her waist, stopping only to dip his tongue into her belly button before moving lower, ever lower. He stopped. She could feel his warm breath caressing her most private area. She couldn't stand it anymore. She placed her hands either side of his head and, moaning, lowered his head to taste her.

Phryne had a vague recollection of wondering how her inspector had ever learnt to do what he was now doing to her. Her insides became a molten mass as his tongue unleashed its tender assault upon her. Phryne writhed on the bed, pushed inexorably towards an orgasmic wave. When it broke over her, she was unaccustomed to its strength.

Jack moved to lie beside her on the bed, pulling her into his arms as he watched the waves slowly subside. The male in him was arrogant enough to enjoy the results he had created but the lover in him was delighted at the pleasure he had brought her.

As Phryne regained a steady breathing pattern, she turned into his arms. Jack gently played with her hair. Phryne couldn't remember feeling so content for a long time. Perhaps Mr Butler was right and she did need Jack. She was certain she needed him in her bed. She reached up to kiss him. Together they shared a slow, lingering kiss that left neither one of them in doubt as to their feelings for each other.

Slowly, deliberately, Jack rolled on top of her. This time he entered her in control. They moved as one. The earlier desperation replaced by a slow, burning need that neither of them was quite sure how to deal with. For now it was enough to live in the moment. Together they reached orgasm and Jack collapsed beside her, pulling her into the safety of his arms. She went willingly. Right now she didn't think there was anywhere else in the world she would ever want to be.

* * *

><p><em>So there you are dear reader, as we all know, this wasn't the way it was to play out. Still, its fun to think it might have <em>


End file.
